Karyst
| elemental damage = 50.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | attack rate = 1.0 | stamina = 2.5 | jump physical damage = 100.0 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 107.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 150.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stance = | notes = | stagger =Yes }} Karyst '''is a Tenno single dagger introduced in Update 14.2. The Karyst Dagger can be sold for The Karyst Dagger blueprint can be acquired from the Market for 20,000. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. '''Advantages: * Highest base damage, critical chance, and status chance among the single dagger category. * Base damage deals damage, making it easy to mod for , and . * 100% chance of dealing Status Effect on Ground Slam. * Extremely low Stamina consumption. * Has a polarity. * Stance slot has polarity, matches Pointed Wind stance. Disadvantages: * Slow attack speed, shared with Heat Dagger. * Normal attack damage cannot be increased with physical damage mods. * Toxin damage deals 50% less damage to Fossilized Infested. * Ground slam attack does not knock down enemies. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Quick melee is a lot faster than when the dagger is equipped, which can help compensate for its slow base attack speed. However, this limits the weapon to attacking a single target at a time. *When combining elemental mods, the Karyst's innate damage is added last. *Jump attacks will always inflict the proc, regardless of the weapon's current elemental mods. Trivia * This is the first non-infested melee weapon that deals pure damage. * The name and shape of this dagger are based on the Kris, a dagger that is largely associated with Southeast Asian cultures, especially Indonesia. This trait is shared with the Skyla of Nami Skyla. Media KarystCodex.png|Karyst in Codex. A look at Warframe Karyst Warframe Karyst Pro Builds 1 Forma Update 14.2.0 Warframe Karyst A Gay Guy Reviews Karyst, A Hammer-Like Dagger? Warframe KARYST Dagger First Look & Impressions See also de:Karyst Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Tenno Category:Toxin Damage Category:Update 14